Calculus
by Paige Evans
Summary: Tristan actually attends his Calculus class, but for a reason. Trory. Oneshot. Rated M for a reason, people.


Author's note: First shot at smut, so tell me what you think. I'm not sure if I'm any good at it.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Too lazy to come up with something quirky.

2nd period English

She could feel his eyes boring into her back but she kept her own focused on the lecturing teacher pacing the room in front of her. She scribbled a couple lines of notes down on the paper lying on the desk before her, not really sure if it had anything to do with the particular lesson from that day since she wasn't really paying attention. She could only think of the blonde haired boy behind her. The shrill ring of the bell sounded throughout the halls of Chilton Preparatory Academy. Rory Gilmore slowly gathered her supplies from the desk and counted down in her head. 3, 2, 1.

"Mary." A deep voice greeted from beside her. She smiled.

"Bible boy." She replied, smirking to herself and tossing her unessacarily heavy and unessacarily yellow backpack over her shoulder. She glanced up at him, pausing for a moment to drink in the sight of his eyes, only a shade or two darker than her own and his perfectly sculpted face. She smiled genuinely at him then turned on her heel and walked out the classroom door, uncharacteristicly swaying her hips in a gesture she knew would drive him crazy.

--

3rd period Calculus

Tristan slid into the sit next to her, tossing his backpack on the floor. His shifted in his seat several times, trying to arrange himself in a more comfortable position. He felt a small, delicate hand fall into place on his thigh.

"Sit still, your bugging me." Rory said, grinning.

Before Tristan could open his mouth to answer, the bell sounded and class began.

--

Tristan watched Rory diligently take notes, glancing occasionally at her out of the corner of his eye. His eyes slid down the contour of her face, then lower. He felt his stomach muscles tighten as her legs crossed and uncrossed. The creamy white skin of her thighs was slightly exposed more each time she re-crossed her legs. He felt his pants tighten and he shifted a little to reposition himself. She took notice of this and glanced over at him.

"You okay?" she asked, confusing gracing her features.

"Just peachy." He replied, his voice husky and hoarse.

She smiled in response, looking back down at his notes. His attention returned to her bottom half. Rory leaned down to grab another notebook out of her bag, causing her skirt to slide further up her thighs and Tristan couldn't help wonder what hid beneath the rough material of her mandatory school uniform.

Once again, the bell sounded interrupting his thoughts. Rory and Tristan stood at the same time. But, this time, as Rory moved towards the exit of the classroom, Tristan grabbed her arm.

"Hold on." He said, not looking at her. He watched the teacher gather utensils and papers off of his desk, cast a questioning but indifferent look in their direction and exit the room. Tristan let go of Rory's arm and looked at her.

"What?" she said, smiling. She knew perfectly well that her skirt was riding up during their previous class and she could now see fully, the effects it had had on him. Tristan made no effort to answer her, but moved towards the door and snapped the lock into place. Rory just shook her head, slightly confused.

"What're you doing?" she asked, setting her books she had previously gathered back down on the desk. Tristan advanced towards her, still not answering any of her inquiries. Once he reached her, he grabbed the soft curls at the back of her neck and pulled her towards him for a particularly rough kiss. Her mouth was slightly open, whether in shock or want, he didn't know but he took advantage. His used his tongue to pry her mouth open further. Suddenly, she was kissing back and her hands were sliding up and down his shirt clad back, occasionally gripping the material. He backed up, pushing her roughly against the wall. His hand slid up the thigh he was admiring earlier, tracing his fingers along the inside of her thigh. He removed himself from her lips, just long enough to take a breath and speak.

"You're a tease," he paused, watching her reaction, "You knew exactly what you were doing to me." He growled his voice low. Her reaction was just a smile.

"So?" she said, sliding her hands down his back and onto his butt. She pulled him flush against her, grinding her hips into his. He groaned. She could feel his erection prominent against her bare thigh.

"God, I want you." He said, tickling his fingers over her cotton panties. He could feel and smell her arousal. He wanted to plunge his fingers into her, but was controlling himself. He knew she'd never go for it in a completely public place.

"Then take me." She said her eyes wide and fiery with desire. He was shocked to say the least, but didn't question it. He slid his fingers inside her panties, running his pointer finger along her folds.

"You're so fucking wet." He groaned his pants painfully tight now. Her knees felt weak and she didn't reply. She had no idea what had gotten into her but she knew the only thing she wanted right now was to feel him inside her. She reached her hand down, rubbing him roughly through his pants. She grasped his belt buckle quickly pulling it open. He grasped her hand to stop her.

"No." he practically groaned. She looked up at him, her blue eyes pleading but he resisted. He growled and pushed her roughly into the wall behind her. He reached his hand around to cup her butt like she had done earlier but he let his hand wander further, down her thigh. He stroked her thigh for a moment, marveling in the softness and silk of her skin. He pulled her thigh up, securely hooking it around his waist. The first one was quickly followed by the second. He pushed her against the wall, even harder, emitting a slight hitch in her throat. She bit down on her lip in anticipation. He resumed the job he had earlier stopped her from doing. He quickly unbuckled his pants, fumbling with the zipper anxiously. He felt like a virgin again, but it was definitely obvious that neither of them were. He pulled his dick out, running his hand up and down a couple time before turning his attention back to her. He realized that he hadn't removed her panties before pulling her up. He was anxious and didn't want to bother with the proper removal of clothing so he ripped the garment in two, completely off of her body. She groaned,

"God, Tristan, you better start donating to my underwear fund if you're going to do that every fucking time." She spat, but her voice was mocking. He smiled and traced his fingers along her clit, drawing a groan from her lips. He slid his hands up the length of her torso, his hands eventually cupping her breasts through the material of her school uniform. He unbuttoned several of the buttons and ripped her bra from her body, tearing the hooks completely off. He lowered his mouth to her nipple, sending shivers down her spine. She groaned, loudly, not caring at this point who heard. She was too turned on to bother. She bucked her hips against his, pleading with him as he lightly drew his teeth against her nipple while using his hand to massage the other breast. He glanced up at her and the look on her face was pure torture. He removed his attention from her breasts but started to place hot, open mouth kisses on her collar bone. He made a low, growling noise as he slid into her. The friction and heat was enough to make him come right there. She bit her lip to keep from screaming. He slammed into her, making her ride up the wall. She wrapped her arms around his neck, grateful that she was being held up. He continued to thrust into her and she followed suit. She clenched her muscles tight, reveling in the feeling of him inside her. Her back was starting to burn as she was continuously pounded into the wall. She could hear him panting and groaning but she was focusing on the feeling building in her stomach.

"Tristan," she growled her voice extremely husky.

He picked up the past, pounding into her faster. He tightened his grip on her legs, hoping he didn't leave bruise marks for anyone to wonder about later. He groaned loudly, closing his eyes. She let out a scream loud enough for anyone walking down the hallway to wonder about. He smashed his mouth into hers, biting down on her lip to keep her quiet but he kept pounding. He could feel her body trembling and he smirked slightly before finishing himself, kissing her harder so he wouldn't make noise. He slowed his pace, but pumped into her still. He laid his head in the crook of her neck and she leaned back against the wall, panting still.

"God that was SO worth actually going to Calculus for." He said laughing and she shook her head, smacking him in the head playfully.


End file.
